1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tables having an extensible top surface wherein an extension leaf is stored below the table surface.
2. State of the Prior Art
Tables including extensible top surfaces such as dining room tables and the like have enjoyed widespread use. Such tables include a top surface having leaves which are slidably mounted on a frame. The slide mechanism for the leaves of the table may include a guide channel secured to the frame which receives a depending guide member on the bottom surface of the leaf of the table. In another embodiment, rollers may be used to support the leaves of the table wherein the rollers are received in a channel secured to the table leaf. This latter structure is often used with glass top tables wherein the glass is received in a channel-like frame extending about the edges of the leaf and the channel includes a depending guide channel for receiving a roller. These slide mounts allow for easy opening and closing of the leaves of the table when it is desired to add an extension leaf to provide a larger table surface.
Conventional tables have provided for extension of a table surface by permitting insertion of separate leaves as desired. These extension leaves often include extending dowels which are received in corresponding apertures in the edges of the leaves of the table. In order to install the extension leaves, the end leaves of the table are pulled apart by means of the slide mounts and the center leaf is inserted into place. The end leaves are then slid inwardly so that the dowels are received in the corresponding apertures. Such tables require that the center leaves be stored in a separate location from the table which may lead to warping of the leaves if not stored in a proper fashion. If the leaves warp, then precise alignment of the leaf when installed in the table would not be possible and an irregular top surface will result.
In order to alleviate this problem, some tables have incorporated a mechanism wherein the extension leaf is stored below the top surface of the table. One such table includes a center leaf which is stored in a lowered position and supported on the table by means of pins received in a cam-like slot provided on the side frame members of the table. When it is desired to install the leaf, the center leaf is raised so that the pin rides in the cam-like slot, thereby displacing the leaf upwardly until the top surface is even with the plane of the end leaves of the table. Such a mounting for the center leaf of a table is difficult to operate and does not always insure accurate alignment of the leaf with the other leaves of the table.